1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to assembly apparatuses and, more particularly to an assembly apparatus employing a knockout pin assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
When mounting a hollow rubber plug into a threaded hole, a robot arm and a knockout pin assembly are commonly employed. During insertion, the knockout pin assembly fixes the rubber plug, and the robot arm moves and positions the knockout assembly to insert the rubber plug into the threaded hole. However, when the knockout pin assembly is retrieved, the rubber plug may be easily withdrawn from the threaded hole by the knockout pin assembly, and the process must be repeated, sometimes more than once, thus lowering efficiency.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.